Alantis Series1: The Lost Child of Alantis
by Starfire
Summary: A mystery of a legend.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Saban owns the Power Rangers. I do not however but I do own the idea and the necessary additional characters. So please don't sue me, I am very poor. If you have any questions you can e-mail me at starfire017@yahoo.com . I would like to thank my beta readers Lav and Jade, whose every constant quote "Entertain me!!" comes to mind and that usually means I better start writing. LOL Well have fun reading this. I sure had fun writing it. 

**Author Note:** This takes place in a different time zone and a different story of an old city lost on Earth. Also it has to deal with a two children lost and yet found again. The setting is different then most places. It is basically an underground city that is in a bubble of sort. I did a fictional fact so don't get antsy if it doesn't match the actual history. After all this is a fic and it might as well be a little bit fantasy like. Well, have fun and be good. 

### Alantis Series: Part One  
The Lost Child of Alantis  
By Starfire

A time before the Greek and the every mighty Rome, there was a city that was claim to be called Alantis. There were rumors that Alantis was a city on the water, in the air, but the most bizarre rumor for the folk tales was that Alantis was an underwater city. No one knows how Alantis had fallen, but it was said that their powers were great and that power ended up destroying them. Some thought the god Titian was envious of the city and destroyed it with a blow. But none know the real truth of Alantis, except for two children. One was the Lost Child of Alantis, the true ruler and the heir of its powers. Another was the protector of this child called The Shadow, Prince of Vestine, a neighboring city. 

*~*~*~*~*  
Alantis, when it was still standing.  
Time: 100BC  
*~*~*~*~*  


The sun was upward in the sky, casting shadows across a courtyard. A glass bubble surrounded the area and the sight of deep blue water with tiny fish swam by in waves. Other bubbles of these structures were seen and the floor was lined with soft shells with designs of nature. A large skeletal structure of the coral reef in multi-colors was seen on the outskirts of the structure. 

"Oh Kerrian!! Where are you?" A little girl of six with black eyes and darker hair cried out with glee as she skipped along the shell-floored room. She was clothed in a pattern of cloth in the shade of blue that trails down from her arms to the floor. Her dark long hair was a shower of starfish's in pink and gold. 

A little boy at the age of seven with dark black hair and green eyes sneaked up behind the little girl and tickled her. "Right here!!!" The little girl squealed in laughter. She turned around and laughed at him and hugged him. He was dressed in a dark black clothing. The sides were lined with a ribbon in the shade of red and around his neck was a ruby on a large chain of gold. 

"There you are Kerrian!!" She chuckled as she let go of him. Her eyes went over him and smiled in happiness. 

Kerrian laughed and took her hand into his," Did you miss me, Calanta?" 

"Of course I miss you silly!! Why you think I was looking for you?" She looked indignantly with a pout. 

Kerrian chuckled, "Probably because you want to see me do those magic tricks!!" 

The children continued to talk, not noticing a man and a woman looking at them with watchful eyes. The men spoke to the woman in worry. "I hope they would be good rulers Tinria." His green eyes were worried and wrinkles were on the sides of his eyes. His dark hair had silver streaks in them, signifying age, and he wore a red tunic with black pants. 

"I know what you mean Inta," the woman replied. Her black eyes were full of love for the scene playing out for her. "Hopefully we can keep our cities alive and by joining Alantis and Vestine ensure our children's survival." 

Inta nodded his head, "They are in love. The betroy was a wise one Tinria. I only wish Marani, my wife, would have lived long enough to see our son marry." 

Tinria's eyes sobered at the thought. "I know what you mean Inta. Both your wife and my husband died at that first wave of attack." 

Inta felt tear's come to his eyes, "Luckily, our children and we were on another transport to the underwater city." 

Tinria patted Inta's arm in a gesture of comfort, "I know that diplomatic meeting was all but a trap. The uplanders were allied with the evil called Dark Specter." _I should have known. I've should have stop him from going,_ She though bitterly at herself. 

Inta sighed, "Luckily the location of Alantis and Vestine are still safe and hidden from uplanders." He walked to the pillar that held up partial of the bubble structure and leaned on the smooth marble surface. _At least our stupidity of peaceful coexistence did not cost our civilizations,_ He thought in relief. 

"At least here, Inta, our children are safe...and when we join their powers together like the prophecy says, they will defeat the evil. That has taken so many dear people of ours." She said with a vicious voice. _I will have my revenge on those that cost the lives of my husband and my people._

Inta grimaced, "If only Dark Specter didn't employ that Pirate Queen Divatox. She's been capturing our people that have traveled away from our city in great distance to neighboring cities." _A woman who I scar on the face and now she seeks revenge on me,_ He though grimly. 

He heard a soft ruffle of clothing as the woman approached him, "Thank god they didn't tell her our city and where it is located." _At least now we have a chance to survive against this dreadful ordeal._

She watch him nod his head, "Our people are brave and loyal. That is why we are a pure cities as it should be. No poverty, war as it was in our past, no more weapons of mass destructions. But could our scholarly duties also be the death of us?" He queried in a strained voice. 

Chuckling softly Tinria approached him," Now you just sound like your wife, Marani." _To imagine a tragedy like this brought our people more closely together. _

"Perhaps I do....." He smiled dreamily about his dead wife and it brought pain at remembering her. "I could almost see her in our son. When ever he sleeps or smile at me. Almost like his mother he is... stubborn headed and polite as usual." 

"HA at least your child is well behave. I tell you my Calanta is a handful. Just like her father, Kao. I swear those two use to bring me white hair when ever they go out on those blasted Sea Horses!!" Her eyes flared with irritation at the memory before her. 

*~*~Flash Back~*~*  


"More papa!! More!!" The little girl squeal with joy as she hang on to her father's shoulders with her arms. She was in a suit with a helmet on that allow for passage of air to convert water to oxygen. 

The man chuckled at his little daughters happiness," Okay Calanta hang on to Papa." 

"KAO!!" Tinria shouted through their communication apparatus that was embedded into the helmet." Stop that before you break both of your neck's!!" She felt panic go though her in terror as she watch them do a loop around the corral reef. 

Kao finish the flip and travel the sea horse to his wife's location," Oh oh...Cal...it seems your mother is mad at us..." 

"Uh oh..." Was the child's reply as she and her father went back to a infuriated mother. 

*~*~Flash Ended~*~*  


Inta chuckled. "Well, that would have been a funny thing to see." He saw her give him a distasteful glance. _Oh oh..now I am in for it._ He though in amusement. 

"It wasn't funny and just because you're my daughter's future father in law, don't think it is going to give you any leverage." Tinria snorted, very unlady like. 

"I see where Calanta gets her spunk from." He commented dryly. 

"Sure, King of Vestine....go ahead and if you want to see spunk, I'll show you spunk." She took out a shell connected to a string and swung it back and forth. _He is toast. _

Inta's eyes widened when he saw the weapon. "Okay, Okay, Queen of Alantis!! Sheesh!!" He saw the smirk on her face and grinned in good nature. 

Tinria looked around and frowned. "Hey, where did they go?" _Oh, great, now where'd that child sneak off to?_

Inta chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Kerrian will take care of her. After all, you did name him her honorary knight." _Well, that would have pleased both of them._

Tinria shook her head. "I named him as her protector or her shadow..." She chuckled at the thought of that boy being her little girl's shadow, to say the least. She had never seen so much love and devotion those two had. Amazing that the prophet of their two cities named them the Gems of Love. 

Inta shook his head. "That was what his name meant when Marani named him." He shook his head in his memories. "She named him her little shadow when he started to follow her around with his eyes." His lips quirked at the thought of his darling wife and child. "He even followed her when he was old enough to crawl. They were quite a pair...and I loved them dearly." _I wish I could see my wife again._ He thought tiredly. 

Tinria smiled. "A lovely memory, Inta...now where are those two!!" She heard the King of Vestine chuckle at her outrage. 

"Oh calm down. After all, they are just children. How much trouble do you suppose they can get into?" He questioned with no concern. _Besides, Kerrian would keep them out of trouble._

Tinria look at Inta in exasperation. "With my child? A lot!" _I just shiver at the though of what she did to the poor cook in the kitchen._ She thought with amusement. Slowly rising forward, she headed out to find her little troublemaker. 

"Tinria, where are you going?" He queried in puzzlement. 

"Simple; I am going to go find my little trouble maker and your shadow." Her cloak of pink and gold shimmered out of his sight as he turned the corner. 

Sighing in flaggasted impatient, he went after the worrywart. "You begin to wonder if she ever relaxed." He muttered as his red and black clothes disappeared to out of sight. 

*~*~*~*  


Kerrian grinned at Calanta, who was in a pond of water from a hot spring. He told her not to jump in with all her clothes on. But he knew that whatever he told her she would, not heed for she was like, he thought, a mythical creature that was playful. He always loved her for her cute insights. "Be careful the stones are hot in the water." 

But all the response he got from her was a giggle and saying, "It is not hotty it feels goody." Her black ebony eyes twinkled with mischief as her hair streamed all over the area. The blue dress that she was wearing turned into a darker blue color from absorbing the water. "Why don't you join me?" She asked innocently. 

Kerrian shook his head. "Un un..I am the lifeguard. I am suppose to guard you." _Besides, I like watching her swim and she swims faster then I can. But I will never tell her that for she will tease me about it._ He thought. 

Calanta pouted. "Oh pooh...." She then dived into the water and a splash of water hit Kerrian in the face. 

"Hey!!" He exclaimed and wiped the water from his face. Frowning at water, he didn't see where Calanta went to. "Cal? Cal, where are you?" His voice was in panic when he didn't see her surface. "Cal? Where are you?" He jumped into the water and looked all over the area for his betroyed. Diving into the water and glancing everywhere, he tried to find his loved one. But in vain, there was nothing in sight, he surfaced again. 

Tinria had been looking everywhere for her child and the Prince of Vestine. She finally spotted Kerrian and saw that he was diving in fanatic motion. "Kerrian?? What is going on?" She quickly rushed over to where the boy was and look around in vain. "Where is Calanta?" 

Kerrian looked down. "She was here and she dived in...I got splashed with water and now I can't find her." He said with a down casted voice. 

Tinria looked around frantically, "CALANTA!!" _Oh, god, I can't lose my baby now._ She though in vain as she looked everywhere. 

Inta appeared and frowned at the frantic Queen of Alantis, "What is wrong Tinria?" 

Tinria looked at Inta with dread, "Calanta is missing." 

Inta looked at his son with concern, streams of tears were running down his son's cheeks. "Kerrian, where did Calanta go?" 

"I don't know, she was swimming one moment and the next she was gone..." His lips trembled with tears at the loss of his love. 

Tinria sent her palace guard to almost everyone in the kingdom to search for her child. But all they found was the a torn blue dress with a starfish clip and a device that was half burnt. To some of the scientists, they believed that the transmitter was a kidnapping tool. For what purpose, they weren't sure, but they were positive that it was a transporter of some sort. 

Kerrian was heart broken and he became a shadow of his mere self. He, of course, never would give up the search of his betroyal. 

*~*~*~*  
Few Months later  
*~*~*~*  


"Run Kerrian!" Inta screamed at his son. He kept on fighting the pirhanatrons and a few monsters, the heat of wounds made his skin burn as he defended himself and his son from the invading forces. 

Tinria slashed back at one of the forces as she screamed out to her people. "Run everyone! Run and go to the transports NOW!!" 

People started to run everywhere while the army guards of Alantis and Vestine quickly blocked and kept the forces from attacking the transports. Inta quickly shoved his son to a man and yelled at him, "Get the Prince out of here...take him to Inqirius or Eltar...now...find Zordon or Dimitria...they will protect him!!" He shot at another pirhanatron as he ducked and kept the fire from going toward his son. 

"NO NO NO...father!! Father!!" Kerrian yelled at his father. "I want to stay, FATHER! FATHER!!!" The boy was shoved into a transport and the door closed as he was crying out to his father. 

Inta breathed and glanced at Tinria. "We never thought this would happen..." _May Zordon and Dimitria take care of my son. May he live long enough and be safe._ He thought as he kept on fighting. 

Tinria breathed and panted hard; she had a deep gash at the side of her face and a dark deep wound at the side of her chest. "We have to seal off Alantis...or else.." She gasped out. "Our children will have nothing to come back to..." 

Inta growled as he blocked. "Don't be a fool, Tinria, we have to save ourselves and keep a rebellion going. We also have to protect the Rings for them..." 

The Queen of Alantis kept on fighting as she flipped away. "You don't understand, Inta...." She felt pain shatter through her and weakly blocked out the thoughts and senses. "The rings...are here..." 

Inta look surprised. "What do you mean..." 

Tinria gasped out and breathed hard as she fell weakly to her knees. A monster was about to take a blow at her, but a Ranger suddenly appears and slashed the monster to shreds. "Queen Tinria, King Inta..." The voice bubbled in a foreign accent, "We are the Rangers of Aquitar. Please, come with us, before it is too late." 

Inta looked surprised at the Rangers and frowned. "Dilphiels?" He asked, uncertain. 

The Blue Aquitian Ranger chuckled. "Who else, old friend? Been long time...come on!!" He helped the two as his teammates kept on battling. They were teleported quickly to an underground location of a cave where water still ran. It was the area where the Alantis catacombs spread outward, into every region of the Earth, in quick tunnels and transportation through the center of the Earth to the other side. 

Inta coughed and breathed out in pain, "Dilphiels, do you know if my son made it?" 

Dilphiels demorphed and a purple headdress was on his head and spots were on his skin where a half mature Aquitarian looked like. His purple robes in deep shades were in a neat, pressed style. "I am afraid, my friend, your son was injured." 

Inta's eyes widened. "What? How much? Will he be alright?" Panic was on the outskirts of his mind but he managed to press back the fear. _I can't lose him...I can't.._He thought in sheer pain. 

Dilphiels look grim while trying to remain serene and calm. "When the transport was heading toward a hyper rush nine, a fighter that belonged to Dark Specter appeared out of nowhere and fired upon the transport. They sustained heavy damages and barely made it. While in hyper rush, most of the outer hall buckled. On a two hundred-passenger crew, only twenty people survived with out any injuries. At least fifty people were reported to be in heavy injuries and the other one hundred and thirty was reported dead." He bowed his head and raised his hands into a gesture of blessing and sympathy. "Your son, of course, was well recognized and Zordon has already arrived on our planet to tend to him." 

Inta nodded his head and prayed. "I hope my brother can save my son's life." 

Dilphiels looked grim. "If possible, he would do anything in his power to help him." _I know that he will; Zordon is a honorable being._

Inta looked confused. Why are we still here? Why aren't we aren't on a transport to Aquitar now?" _Aren't we suppose to evacuate all of our people right now? Or at least join in the fight?_

Dilphiels sighed. "We have heavy fire on transports and it is to dangerous now to go travel in one." _If we all did, we would become toasted fish sticks. YUCK!!_

Tinria moaned softly, the two men gathering around her and looking down concern. "Are you alright, Tinria?" Inta asked. 

"Queen Tinria, are you okay?" Dilphiels queried. 

Tinria shook her head. "We must go back and protect Alantis...the rings...are part..of Alantis...." _In order to kill evil, we must protect the rings._

Inta frowned, "So the rings are part of Alantis? Where?" He looked baffled. _Why in Vestine are the rings part of Alantis? Also why would a idiot put them there?_

Tinria shook her head. "No no..the rings are rings as in circles on fingers...they are a large crystal part of the power supply and foundation of Alantis...." She slowly got up stemming the wound on her side. 

Dilphiels quickly got out a med kit from his robe and proceed to place a dark paper ribbon onto her arm where a cut was at. The paper immediate melted over the wound and bandage the area automatically. He then press another paper onto her chest area where the wound was and immediately the area sealed up. He then got out a regenerator that was a sort of light looking pen and wave it over her wound, slowly the wound faded. As he worked he asked in a curious voice. "How do you propose saving Alantis, Queen Tinria?" 

Tinria smiled a thank you to the Aquitian. "There was a file safe built into our city when we discovered about Dark Specter. But there is one problem...when sealing up Alantis, the place around the structure, like the coral reef, will gather together and cover up the city. There will be an earth quake as the waterbeds reform and there would be great cavernous depths." She looked grim. "One person has to go in to activate the safe; whoever is left in the city will die from suffocation and poisoning. But there is one good thing there is a mechanism called a cryogenic tube. It will freeze a person for long period of time. It has not been tested yet, so I am not sure if there is a success rate, but it sure beats being poisoned or suffocated." 

Inta looks at Tinria. "I'll do it." _Only way to ensure that Dark Specter doesn't get the city and the power source._

Tinria growled, "You don't know how to operate it...I should do it." 

"Hell no...you can barely walk." Inta yelped out at Tinria. 

Dilphiels looked at both of them, "One of you do it!!" 

"I WILL!!" They both answered at the same time. 

Dilphiels shook his head, "We don't have time for this, you two pig headed people." 

They looked at each other, "His right." Tinria answered. 

Inta nodded his head. "How about this; which ever one of us can make it to the safe. After all, I know things never go as planned, anyway." 

Dilphiels sighed, "Why do I even bother?" 

They both laughed at him as they teleported back to Alantis' Center of Command. 

*~*~*~*  


Kerrian woke up to darkness and felt tired. He was back at his home, where the flowers of lily fair sparkled. "Home?" He looked puzzled. He walked toward the light but a figure blocked him. He looked up, startled, and gasped out in disbelief. "Mother?" 

The woman who was dressed in a white silk dress looked sadly and lovingly at her son. "Hello, my little shadow..." She whispered gently. Her blue eyes sparkled with love as she held him in her arms. "I missed you so much." 

Kerrian looked curious, "Aren't you dead?" 

Marani look sadly at her son, "Yes, Kerrian, I am dead..." 

The little boy look confused, "Am I dead?" 

Marani shook her head. "Not if you decide not to be..." She smiled as she held him to her and kissed him on the cheek, "You have to go back, my little shadow." 

"But why?" He queried, confused, as tears started to leak out of his eyes. 

Marani took a deep breath, "Because there is someone out there that needs you. She's been waiting a long time...to see you again." 

Kerrian frowned. "Who?" 

Marani turned her son back to the dark and pointed to a blue green planet. "She is on that planet, on the uplanders world; she is waiting for you." 

Kerrian frowned, "On Earth, the uplanders?" 

She nodded her head and whispered. "They need you. Your job in life hasn't been done yet." 

Kerrian frowned. "But I don't want to leave you mother..." A finger was placed on his lips and he heard his mother's voice near his ear. 

"Look closely to your heart, my son, and look deeper to the planet. Then you shall see whom I am pointing to..." Her hand glided over her son's black hair as she gently pushed him toward the planet. 

Kerrian squinted and squinted and the planet came closer and closer until he saw the land. A large chunk of it and a city appeared with a little girl sitting in the grass, looking out at a pond. She instinctively sensed a presence and looked up. Dark eyes stared up into the sky, her hair flowing down her back and sadness was there in her eyes. 

"CALANTA!!!!" He cried out, "CALANTA!!!" He felt the darkness swallow him up and he watched as his vision blur into a bright flash of light, "CALANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out. 

The sound of machines beeping came to his auditory input. A voice sounded, "He's awake, Zordon." A metallic clank was heard. 

"Thank you for informing me, Alpha 5." A loud booming voice was heard in the room. 

Kerrian look up confused and looked down at himself. He saw that he was encased in a black suit of armor and his ruby in the center of a metallic plate. "Where am I?" He asked and was surprised to hear his voice distorted. 

"You're on Aquitar, my nephew." The voice boomed. 

Kerrian look up and squinted through his visor at a large floating head. "Uncle?" He asked confused. "What happened to you?" 

"Something grim, Kerrian...and it seems we were some what successful to save your life." The large head looked somberly. 

"What am I?" He asked. "How did this happen?" His mind was rambling on, _This isn't possible why am I in this form? How can this happen?_

"It seems, Kerrian, that you were dying. The transport you were on was heavily damaged when it arrived to this planet." Zordon's head bobbled in his tube. "You were near a console when it exploded, causing several fractures and broken bones." 

Alpha 5 walked toward him. "You needed to be stabilized, so the Rangers contacted Zordon." 

"Rangers?" He asked, puzzled. 

Zordon grinned. "Yes, the Aquitian Rangers; they are our friends and they protect their planet." He motioned towards Alpha, who then proceeded to get something. "They recognize you, since your father is my cousin. Anyway, I noticed that you had a ruby that had great powers, though it needed to be fused with another power. In turn I used my energy to tame it for your use and Alpha used the morphin grid's energy. It is right now as we're speaking healing your body at a really slow pace." _Hopefully it heals him by the time he is a teenager._

Alpha 5 appeared next to him and handed him a device. "This is a morpher; it is part of your suit and controls your weapon options. It seems you are somewhat of a Ranger." _Now if I can find that can opener for a little bit of lunch._

Zordon grinned. "We did not have a choice on the armor or the whole outlook. It seems the powers from the Morphin' Grid choose for us." Usually, this is not possible, but like they, say the power chooses. 

Kerrian looked up in concern. "Is my father alright?" _Please say that he is. I should have fought to stay by him._ He thought. 

Zordon look sad. "I am not sure, Kerrian. We lost contact with Alantis sometime after the attack." He quickly tred to reassure his nephew. "But I am sure he is alright. Your father, after all, is brave." _I hope he is alright...I don't need to lose anymore of my family._

The boy nodded his head. "I hope so..." He then looked confused. "How do I get out of this tin can?" _I want out of this thing. Someone get this helmet off me; it stinks in here._

Zordon, if he could, would have shrugged at the given moment, of course he didn't have a body. "I don't know..." 

Kerrian sighed and thought to himself, _Someone get me out of this thing!!_ All of a sudden, his suit disappeared in a flash and all that remained was him in a hospital gown of pink. 

Zordon refrained from laughing at the sight. "Well, it seems you now know how to control that...now what exactly do we call you?" 

Kerrian fisted his hands. "Am I really a Ranger?" _If I am, I can start to fight against evil._

Zordon nodded his head. "Yes...but not before your training. You have to be trained to fight." 

The boy squinted. "What planet then? I notice you said the Aquitian Rangers...what planet do I defend?" 

Zordon tilted his head. "I am not sure...I suppose which ever planet you choose to protect." _Hopefully, he doesn't chose to defend the cheese galaxy. He'll probably end up as the Cheese Ranger._

Kerrian nodded his head. "Then I choose all of them, but since I am Vestian and Eltarian by blood, I will be the Ranger from Eltar." He thought childishly, since he was still nine. _I will be a Knight to all of those that are suffering from the hands of evil. (Authors note: Yes it sounds corny. But give him a break, he is a kid, lol)_

Zordon nodded his head. "Whatever you wish, my Nephew." 

"Please do not call me nephew..." He narrowed his eyes. "Call me the Shadow Ranger." _Watch out, Dark Specter. I will not rest until you pay for what you have done to my home, to my parents and to my people. I will not rest until all that is evil has perished. Kerrian is no more...the only thing left now is the Shadow Ranger._   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** Power rangers belong to Saban the every so cast changer. If I had my way I wouldn't have switch so many people but I guess I can't since I am very poor. Anyways I am continuing my Alantis Series this would be part two. All of the idea's characters plot lines belong to me and only me. Please do not copy it take the idea's of else you have one of those horrid laws on copying. As for now I am going to stare at a bowl of fruit that is now winking at me. =^^= If you have any questions e-mail me at Starfire017@yahoo.com Oh btw Akiko am I improving in my writings now? *Grins* I sure hope I am. _

**Author's Note:** I did spell Alantis correctly it is spelt that way so that I am not copying a word called Atlantis. I didn't feel like doing that…though the civilizations are almost one and the same. So if you see Alantis please do not feel alarm by it. Also if you see the word bleep it usually is a censor for a bad word. =^^= Yeah I still do that. Scary huh? *Snickers* Besides at least my penguin muse isn't going at those words again. ::An apple winks at her:: Ack…stop winking at me!! Pardon me I am off to BBQ this fruit. 

**Acknowledgement of thanks:** I would like to thank my beta reader Jadie. She is the only one that ever seems to say to me to write just to keep her from being bored. Although another one of her favorite response is are you trying to kill me. Usually that is when I write to much stuff for her to beta read. I can just hear her groaning saying, "Another one Star?" But it seems she is now retiring and now I have to beta read my own stuff. God save us all!!! =^^= I also like to thank my friends that supported me in my most weird and bizaar moods. Also I would like to thank my soul mate for giving me hope in this cruel world. God knows how much pain and grief I had suffer as the right hand of life. 

### Discovery of a Shadow   
by: Starfire

_Only the stars will tell what truly lies in the truth of all. Only those that see their own shadow will know the darkness in the world. But who really know who we truly are? Only Shadow's will tell those dark places of men's heart. Only those that have the pure goodness in themselves will find that they will be stronger. But the strongest of all is the one that faces their own darkness and do not feel temptation of the evil before them. After all avengers of the light are truly those that know the darkness in them selves. *~ Kao, King of Alantis ~*_

*~*~*~*~*  
City: Alantis   
Location: "Center Control"  
Time: 100 BC  
Scene: Ten hours later after last transport escaped from Alantis.   
*~*~*~*~*  


Diphiel's felt a chill come over him as he quickly walked behind a young lady. He softly hisses out in a quiet voice to those that were near him. "Tinria, Inta…stay together…." _You think they will just keep close by so that we don't get in trouble._ He thought nervously, all of his warning sense's flare to life of danger ahead of them. 

Inta grin at his friend. "Oh stop being a worried wart Dilphiels." He said with a confidence as he slowly walked toward a wall and hid behind it peering cautiously. _ You think he had a plunger stuck on his head. Or course he would then be called fish sticks instead of an Aquitian ._ The King of Vestine mused in thought trying to keep light of the gloomy situation. 

"Give him a break Inta…" Tinria said as she quickly and softly like a cat creep to another pillar. Her clothing had some splotches of blood from where her wound was. "Beside…he has reason to be worried." _Alantis knows I am worried._ She thought as she pushes her messy hair from her face. 

Dilphiels mused. _To think that I risk my neck trying to save my friend and now we are going back just to get shot at more._ "I just want to get out alive with you guys." 

Tinria smiles weakly. "We aren't really sure that would happen to one of us…Dilphiel's besides I am counting that you get out of here alive enough to tell what happen to us." _At least tell Zordon so that he can protect my daughters Shadow._ Her thoughts sober about the thought of her little Calanta. 

A shining light appeared to them though a hall way from the far corridor. "We are almost there..I take it. " Inta said as he slowly brought his blaster up. _Time for the moment of truth._ He thought as he slowly got himself ready for whatever would be in his path. _My child's last hope._ He thought sadly that he might not see his Kerrian grow up. _Forgive me my son…_He thought as a tear slid down his cheek. 

Dilphiels grumbles under his breath. "The idiots are trying to get themselves killed."_ Why do I let myself get suckered into these things?_ He thought in a bitter tone. 

_I love you Calanta….I always will. Be a good girl where ever you are…mommy now got to save…you and the other's. Forgive mommy for not being there when you needed…me…forgive mommy for..not being able to find you. Forgive me…Calanta for what I am about to do._ Tinria felt her heart crack as she took out a weapon that she was given since she was four. It starts to sparkle with a glow and the other two people with her glance at her. Inta place his hand up and indicated that on three that they would run for the corridor while Dilphiels covers for both of them. 

Inta raised his fingers up indicating on the count of three. _I am sorry Calanta for not being able to keep you with my son._ He thought as he slowly felt his blood start to pound. _I am sorry Marani that I couldn't protect our child as much as I should have…_He felt himself unlatches the safety on his blaster. 

Inta then place his fingers on the count of two. Tinria felt her heart pound. _Sorry Kao..for not protecting our daughter like I should have done._ Her face tightens as her hands slowly flex against the weapon in her hand as her eyes focus on the door down the corridor. _Sorry Kerrian for not keeping a more closer eye on you. I should have kept you and Calanta both safe._ She took a deep breath getting ready to sprint. 

Inta then place his finger on the final count of one. Dilphiels felt his breath catch in his throat. _I won't let anyone die..not anymore. Last hope yeah right…Zordon..how could you not send forces to help them. How could you not send forces to help your own brother…_He felt resentment for the great Zordon, he didn't agree to send troops to help his own family that was under attack. Claiming that they should focus to save KO-35. _How could you choice your mistress's family over your own?_ He thought and on the disappearance of the last finger on Inta's hand. He quickly sprinted and starts aiming and covering the two people that he knew and respected. _I won't fail you Inta…you didn't for me_. He thought as he started to fire at the red lasers that were going straight at the royalty. "RUN!!" He shouted. _Aquitar save us all._ He thought as he saw the complex falling apart. 

Inta and Tinria ran as fast as they could dodging the fire of lasers from the enemies of drones. The hallway began to glow and they found themselves almost reaching the doorway when a sudden explosion occurs. "NO!!" Dilphiels cried out when the explosion blew him back against a pillar. 

Smoke filled the hallways and a sudden tone of robotic voice and strange sounds were heard. He then felt himself black out. "Inta…Tinria…" He whispered as all the sound of the world dissolved around him. 

_Star's are always there forever after all they do exist. They go and watch you, as you grow old. Some believe that star's are angels that watches over you when you sleep. I believe that too yet no one had every told me that. I never heard of such a think I just knew that it was true. *~ Kerrian, Prince of Vestine and the Shadow Ranger.~*_

*~*~*~*~*  
Planet: Aquitar  
Location: "Command Center"  
Time: 100 AD   
Scene: Few months since the attack on Alantis.  
*~*~*~*~*  


"Ayi yi yi." Alpha Five seem to whine in a contemporary tone as he glares up at Zordon. "Why Zordon? Why didn't you send troops to Alantis?" 

Zordon look at his assistant in guilt. "We didn't have the resource." He said lamely as an excuse when in truth he made the biggest mistake in his life and now it was costing him more then ever. _Why did I do that…? Why did I sacrifice my own brother and family for just a woman that just turn me into a floating head?_ He thought in bitter regret on his demise and the betrayal that he had done to his family and to himself. _Forgive me brother._ He though in pain. _Forgive me for what I have done._ But instead of a response that he knew kindle from over age childhood and brotherhood. The empathic link that he and his brother shared remain silent and now his fears were increasing tend folds for the thought that his brother is truly gone. The only person that ever stood ups for him and helps him. The only brother or family that help him when he needed him and now it seems when his brother needed him the most. He had failed just because of some pretty face, which caused his demise. _"I am telling you Zor don't let every pretty face get to you for they maybe a lie."_ The voice of the past of him and his brother talking to him haunted his thinking. 

*~*~*~*~*  
Flash Back   
*~*~*~*~*  


"I am telling you Zor don't let every pretty face get to you for they maybe a lie." Inta said to his brother with wise old eyes. 

Zordon rolled his eyes at his brother, his blue eyes full of mischief, "Oh come on they are not deceiving." He wished that his brother didn't get him into this mumble jungle about appearances being deceiving. "Besides I can't believe you went with that ugly Marani …" Before he could finish he felt a fist hitting him in the jaw. 

Inta's green eyes were narrowed into slits as he glared at his brother. "Don't you ever call Marani ugly!!" He said with conviction as his eyed his brother more with deadly intent. 

"Sorry…" Zordon said with his hand on his mouth. He still couldn't understand, why his brother wanted a girl that had wings. A destructive breed and the wings of white were the mark of the devil himself. They brought death and nothing good ever came out of them. 

Inta rub his head and glanced at Zordon. "Zor…I wish that some day you don't get into trouble just because of a pretty face. Beauty fades, but love grows strong." 

"Since when did you become such a weakling?" Zordon said with raised eyebrows. "Or more likely since when did you become a poet." He never did think that his brother would have the capacity to say such words and love for that matter. 

Inta sighed in a breath of forlorn, "I've always known how to speak words of the Poet, but using them is another thing." Waving his hand over a picture on his desk, he glanced at Zordon. "I know that you think Marani is not a good effect." His lips curled into a smile as his eyes become into a dreamy state. 

"Oh brother…" Zordon mutter under his breath as he prepares himself for sappy words that were about to burst from his oldest brother's lips. 

"Zor I know those same tales about the winged people that came and destroy civilizations. But Zor that is just a tale to spread fears about them and creates hatred for them. Marani is a good woman even if she does have wings. To you she may not be beautiful, but for me she is a breath of fresh air." Inta mutter as he quickly smoothed out his jacket and walked toward his brother patting him on the back softly. "She makes me laugh, she brings me joy. I would not love any other but her…" He said in a determine voice. 

Zordon shook his head. "Your hopeless. But if and when I do get into trouble I will fall or fail on my own." He didn't like where his brother was going even if he was in love. Love doesn't conquer all as it seems, but his brother didn't have to keep on going and going on about his love one. 

"Zor you're only one hundred year's old. Sure I am like one year older than you are, but with age wisdom isn't really all there…" Inta said with sadness. He made his brother look at him in the eye. "Just be careful that if you fail that innocent people aren't the ones to suffer from your blunder." 

_(Note: Eltarian's live a long time. They don't show age as fast as Earthlings. Did I mention that some men don't grow up fast if they are ding heads? Well now I did lol. =^^=)_

Zordon shrugged as he pushes his brother's hand away. "Whatever you say King of Vestine…" Zordon mocked his brother. 

"I didn't ask for this position." Inta said dryly at his brother's retreating back. "I never would have even accepted it. If our mother hadn't requested it on her death bed." 

Zordon froze at those words. "Mother is dead…" He said in a quiet voice. "She and father are both dead to me. I long ago decided to go away from Vestine, I hope you understand if I don't talk to you as much." He said as he continued his way out of the door. But as he walked away he heard his brother project to him. _*I just hope you don't get yourself killed in the process of escaping from who you are.* _

*~*~*~*~*  
Flash Ended  
*~*~*~*~*  


A voice jolted him from his memories. "But Zordon wouldn't it had been wise to warn Alantis and Vestine before hand. We had at least a few days before the attack began. Why didn't you warn King Inta and Queen Tinria." Alpha said as he looks up at his master in disbelief. Even though he was only metal and circuitry. Alpha five was a being that had the logic and the software of emotions that were given to him by his creator. No one exactly knew who created this magnificent tin can. Though some suspect the creator was one of the City of Vestine. No one knew the genius that first constructed him. 

"All is done and the past is done Alpha. We cannot change the past and the regrets that we have." Zordon said in a drier voice. Guilt started to plague him from every corner. _Just for a woman a pretty face's that you would betray your own family._ The voice taunted him to no end. 

Alpha felt compelled to get more information from Zordon, but he knew that Zordon was hurting at this time but he couldn't have resisted another stabbed. "At least we were able to save a few thousand people from KO-35." Alpha muttered. "But was it worth it to doom another two civilization to its death for only two hundred and fifty people?" 

Zordon winced at those words. _I should have warned them earlier._ He though bitterly. _Why oh why didn't I heed my brother's warning._ He fell hard for a pretty face but in the end that woman was not what she seems. 

*~*~*~*~*   
Flash Back  
*~*~*~*~*  


"Zordon!!" A young lady with long red tress of hair ran toward him with her black eyes shining with love. She three her self into his arms and kissed him then jump down and glared at him. "Zordon of Eltar. What in blazes are you doing here on KO-35?" Her red lips were curled with good humor. 

Zordon's blue gem eyes flashed with humor. "Simple I miss my favorite girl that is all.." His hand slid down her hips as he slowly squeezed her buttock playfully. He was smiling evilly when he heard her squeal in shock and smack him playfully on the head. 

"Now none of that Zordon of Eltar. We are after all in public." She said with a nonchalant move to his side while taking his arm into hers. 

Zordon look concern when he felt her sway a little on his arm. "Ritaina…are you okay?" He asked as he glazed into her eyes. 

Ritaina's lips curled into a smile that says I got a secret. "Zordon I have something to tell you." She said in a calm tone and slowly leaned up to his ear. "I am pregnant with your child…" She felt him stiffen under her hands. 

"How long?" Zordon said in a strain voice at the impact of his words. 

Ritaina frowned at Zordon. "Four months.." She said quietly when she realizing he wasn't thrilled with the notion that he was to have a child. "Aren't you pleased?" 

Zordon nodded his head. "Yes, but we must get married." He saw her stiffen against his arms. 

"You want to get marry because of this baby?" She said with hurt. "You never would have agreed to marry me if it were not for this child." She hissed out. 

Zordon shook his head. "I would have married you eventually, but I will not have a child that is going to be brought into a world out of wedlock. So will you marry me Ritaina?" He asked a little fearful. 

"Yes, I will…" She said with a happy grin on her face as she slowly drew him closer and kissed him on the lips. 

*~Three Days Later~*  


"Zordon we have urgent news about the Falcon's Portal." An excited voice was exclaiming with glee over the COMM. 

Zordon slowly got up and walked over to the console and turned it on. An eighteen-year-old with silver hair smiled at him. Blue eyes seem to twinkle with mischief. He smiled at the young lad in a KO-35 ranger's uniform with a red skin-tight shirt. "Do you know what time it is Meda?" He asked the teen, who was trying to look dignify but failing. It was funny that Meda was all-hyper about the new discovery of the planet that his people had so long ago colonized. 

"I know Zordon, but I wanted you to know as soon as possible." Meda said as he leans in. "The other rangers are curious about it and they want you to help them figure it out. After all you were one of the hot pilots in a Megaship than most people." 

Zordon shook his head and was about to answer, "Zordon come back to bed..." Ritaina said in a sleepy voice. 

He shook his head at his fiancée, she lately had been tired, but soon they would be married in about three weeks. "Can't do that Ri. It seems the Portal of the Falcon's has been found." 

Ritaina frowned at those words. "Portal of the Falcons?" Her red silk tress of hair gathers into a bunch of curls as she looks at the console. She noticed Meda glancing at her from the other side and slowly gathers her blanket around her. 

"Yes it is called the gate of time. I know the council of good would be pleased with this discovery for that means we be able to keep evil away for sometime." He said excitedly as he got dressed. 

Ritaina quickly scramble into her clothing. "I am going with you." Not caring if Meda could see her, she quickly pulled on a jumpsuit in a shade of green. 

Zordon glances at her. "Stay in bed." He said after finish dressing in a black Eltarian uniform. He was surprised when she glares at him. 

"I am not helpless besides exercise is good for the baby." She said in snappy tone as she slowly jerk her zipper up and walked to him calming herself. "I am just curious." 

*~*~*~*~*   
Flash Ended  
*~*~*~*~*  


_"I am just curious."_ Who would have thought those words would have meant the death to his soul. The woman he thought that was beautiful and wondrous was not what she seems instead o being pregnant and having a child. She turned out to be his worse nightmare, and a spy. _How could I have fallen for this?_ He thought. _How could I have fallen for a woman that was not what she appeared to be?_ He shook his head and glanced at the tube. She had done this to him his Ritaina, ambushing him with a black form of magic, which he recognizes in an instant that she was and indeed was the dark sorceress. *Rita Repulsa!!* In the Vestine language called her Pandora the end of faith. So now here he was the mighty Zordon former Prince of Vestine, the former leader of the Eltarian ranger's. Here he was finally defeated by what his brother had warn him all of those years. _*I am sorry brother…*_ He thought in a mournful voice as he projected toward the star's hoping his brother could hear him. 

"Zordon…the transport of KO-35er's have arrived. They will be placed in status pods when we bring them to a new area to colonize and name it as KO-35. Perhaps they will have a new life there." Alpha went on as he quickly did an all system's check. 

Kerrian then appeared inside the room. "Zordon…" He said tiredly as he walked closer toward the tube. _Why am I so weak?_ He thought. 

"Shadow are you alright?" Zordon asked in concern as he view, his Nephew's sluggish movements. "Alpha run a scan on him now!!" He said in a quick boom voice. _I can't lose another one. Oh god I can't lose another one that is dear to me._ He watches in trepidation as his assistant quickly run the scanner over his nephew. 

Kerrian felt the world blur around him. A sort of black cloth was wrapping around him sort of suffocating him. He then felt himself fall and blacking out but before that he thought. _What is happening to me? _

"Ayiyiyi. " Alpha said as he quickly teleported the kid onto the medical bed. "It seems the ruby is having trouble compensating in healing every injury. Since they all are severe. The power only can heal one wound at the time. Not all at the same time and to keep him alive they need to make sure one doesn't break down before the other." Alpha said in anxiety. "What do we do Zordon?" 

Zordon felt his heart twist. "Place him into a cryo-tube Alpha." _It is a risk but we got no choice. I don't care if it hasn't been legalized yet_. He watched as the Shadow Ranger demorphed into his nephew. "So young he can't die now.." Emotions were clogging Zordons voice. 

"But Zordon…that thing hasn't been tested yet!!" Alpha whined as he quickly got the tube ready. "I really don't think this is a good idea. Ayi yi yi yi yi." 

Zordon kept his eyes glued onto his nephew's face. _Hang in there Kerrian. Hang in there…_ He thought willing Kerrian to stay alive. 

"Already Zordon!!" Alpha quickly wiggled his way to the boy and tap the crystal activating it and soon Kerrian was morphed. Making sure that his life source is alright he quickly moved the boy into the cryo-tube and sealed him up inside. 

Zordon glanced at his assistant. "Alpha I want you to inform the Council of Good that I am going to Earth to wait until Rita Repulsa emerges once again. Also inform Dimitria that the Shadow Ranger is here on Eltar and is to be constantly monitored and protected when he has recovered enough to emerge for training." _Only way to keep my self from hurting other's._ He thought in depression. 

"Why Zordon? Why are we telling Dimitria this?" Alpha asked in confusion as he slowly type in the message. 

Zordon sigh his blue eyes mournful. "Because I am to emotionally attached to him Alpha and he well he wants to go and revenge for the lost of his world. Besides Dimitria will keep him safe." _She will it is after all a risk that I am willing to take and Dimitria is a woman of her morals._

"But that doesn't mean we have to leave…" Alpha said. _Awww man we gotta leave that means no more playstation two for me. Curse it all._

If Zordon could he would have shook his head in response. "Because I need sometime by myself." 

"Ayi yi yi yi Zordon. Why Earth? Why would you want to go there? Besides you were able to trap Rita Repulsa in a garbage can when you got thrown into a time warp." The automaton said in a whining tone. "Besides Earth is a barren place and they don't even have technology that we have." 

Zordon glared at his assistant. "I know that Alpha. I just know that Rita is gone, but I want to no I need to go to Earth to wait. I've seen things from the Portal of the Falcons and I want to be near my home." He said with a boom in his voice. _Hey I like that echo._ He thought. 

_When you walk around you see a Shadow with you all the time. So does that really mean you are alone? Many people say that you are only alone because you believe that you are. But in truth you are never alone even when you are in despair. After all friends are there even though they might be mini micro entities on your body. *~ Inta, King of Vestine~*_

*~*~*~*~* Planet: Aquitar  
Location: "Command Center"  
Time: 1985AD  
Scene: Few thousand years since the attack on Alantis.  
*~*~*~*~*  


Dimitria glances at the training of the Aquitian ranger's they were coming on nicely with their formation and their learning process though they were young. She was busy watching the camera's with footage of them fighting and training. Amusing that it would be time for them to arise as the ranger's of full teenage years. _Do they not still act like children? _ She mused quietly. Alpha six was basically monitoring the ranger's process in their work and how fast they grew in their physical conditions. He heard a beep sounded in fast metrical beats. 

"What is going on here Dimitria?" He asked in panic as he quickly taps in a few buttons. "Yo yo yo Dimitria the cryo-tube is destabilizing. He is waking up!!" The matron said as he quickly tap in a few buttons more to get readings. 

Dimitria smiled behind her veil that sealed her identity. "Will Zordon be pleased that his Shadow is coming back?" She said. 

A sudden hiss was heard from the cryo-tube and a cough was heard as it opened up to show a ranger in black with a metallic tubes and chest plate with a glowing ruby. "Where am I?" He asked. 

"Where would thee be but in Aquitar?" Dimitria said with a trill in her voice. "Are you well now Shadow?" 

Alpha six wobble himself over toward Kerrian. "This is Dimitria, Shadow, and I am Alpha Six…" His voice was different to Kerrians ears and he frowned behind his helmet. 

"Where is Zordon and Alpha five?" He felt his body adjusting from its ordeal. "What happen to me?" _Last thing I remember was feeling tired and weak and going to Zordon._ He thought in puzzlement as he looks at the lady. "Why are you asking questions?" 

Dimitria look at the Shadow with curiosity. "Perhaps you should demorph here? After all are we not your friends? Perhaps rest would be well for thee?" 

"Yo yo yo…Zordon left for Earth around 100AD. That was about one thousand eight hundred years ago." Alpha six said as he ran scans on the ranger. "Also Dimitria is from Inquiris they talk like that way." 

Kerrian felt himself stiffen at the calculated years. _I've been asleep for one thousand years?_ "What is today's date?" He asked hoarsely at the shock that his own world might have disappeared into unknown charts. People that he knew while alive would have been gone or very old now. 

"Is the year not 1985? Are your injuries well?" Dimitria asked more. 

" I am afraid that your injuries from one-thousand-years ago, has been rather severe. Your ruby was barely hanging on and Zordon needed to stabilize you using a cryo-tube. Which was back then still in the experimental stages." Alpha said trying to make things clearer for the befuddled ranger. 

Kerrian shook his head. "This must be a nightmare." He said hoarsely. _This is not right. I should not be one thousand years in the future. I should have been awaked. What if my father came here and I was in that thing? This is not fair it is not fair!!_ He thought in turmoil, he slowly fell onto his knees and sobs filled the chamber from where he kneeled. 

"Yo yo yo…Shadow. Don't cry…" Alpha six said alarmed. _This is not good. Man I hate crying!! It makes me wanna…_ Alpha then started to bawl and metallic sounds accompany Kerrian's crying. 

Dimitria cock her head to the right. "What forth do you cry young ranger?" Her voice inquired with a soft motherly tone. 

"I am all alone now!!" Kerrian sad in despair as he felt tear's swamp, his vision on his helmet visor. With out him meaning too his ranger suit powered down with a flash and he was all but kneeling in an old black shirt and a ranger outfit of Eltar. Training his emerald eyes onto the woman that said questions, he looked at her with lose and loneliness. "I have nothing left…no one that I knew. Zordon is gone. My dad is gone, my love has been taken away from me!! What else is there left…?" His voice cracked as his face became an unhealthy color of ash. _I am all alone. So alone…everyone left me all alone._ Those thoughts swerve around in his mind causing him more pain. 

Alpha six cover Kerrian's hand, "But your not alone Shadow. We are here…I am your friend." He said with a child like voice that seems rather unusual for a robot. Even the same creator of Alpha six had out done himself with the little robots programming. 

"But…it is not the same…I miss my home. I miss my father." Kerrian felt like cursing himself for his vulnerability. He didn't want to feel the fear in his body of the excess voice that told him to hide with out a thought of his dilemma. 

Dimitria felt a pang of grief for the poor boy. She now realized that she was sent for one purpose to help this youth find out, who he was after all that he lost. However she did not agree with what Zordon did leaving this child alone. "Will it not be better for you to rest now Shadow? Alpha perhaps thee should escort Shadow to quarters next door?" 

"Yes Dimitria." Alpha said as he slowly help the boy to his feet and lead him to a room. Even though he was walking stranger then usual with his wobbles. He felt his joints stiff from the crying he had done. Slowly bring the boy toward his room. 

Dimitria quickly signal a communication tool. "Zordon how thy fair? The Shadow is indeed a youthful man is he not?" Slowly she ended that message there. Knowing that Zordon of Eltar would understand what she was talking about. She hopes that the Shadow would recover from his ordeal after all every thing has its place. 

_Everyone has a soul mate. It is just hoping that they are still alive out in the world and waiting for you. After all those that do not seek love will find it in a place of unexpected dangers. After all it didn't take one day for Arisa to be built but it didn't mean that trust could be built in a matter of seconds as well. What does one to say to a child that has been brutally hurt? Not very much I am afraid. But that doesn't mean that Angels in the distant clouds aren't watching and as we know. Kerrian is some one special as well as Calanta. After all they are the love gems. *~ Arisa, Prophet of Alantis and Vestine~*_

*~*~*~*~* Planet: Aquitar   
Location: Eternal Falls  
Time: 1986AD  
Scene: One year after the return of the Shadow.  
*~*~*~*~*  


An old Aquitian dressed in a black garment with the Aquitar logo on the back of his jacket, quietly glance at the waters with a small smile on his face. He was told that he was to train a ranger. One that would be the best in the world and that quite pleased him. Dimitria told him that he would be training a man like no other a man that wasn't of his own kind. That didn't quite settle well with him at all. It had been one year since he first started to train the youth that was given to him to mentor. _Quite interesting that this is my fate. To train a lone ranger one that didn't belong anywhere._ He thought with amusement, but content that his observation and bias was over run by the youth's performance. He kept his eyes in the water and watches the youth inside floating with no problems. The waters of the Eternal Falls were potent to many making them young. But the youth didn't seem affected by its condition, he remain the same way as he was before. "Alright Shadow that is enough." He spoke to a funnel on top of a wall. 

In a few seconds the water parted and the Shadow ranger pop out, his helmet was glimmering from the waters and the crystal flashed. "How did I proceed Tapal?" He heard the child ask in uncertainty. 

"You did well, but next time lift the boulder's to the other side." The old Aquitian said in amusement. _He did do well, but better not praise him._ He made caution notes to himself. 

Kerrian felt exhausted from his ordeal under the water. He had been woken around four in the morning and told to get up and go to the Eternal Falls. The time right now was six p.m., _Thank god I was morphed or else I would be hungry._ He thought as he stiffly worked his joints and demorphed, as the powers faded from him in a red flash. He felt an insatiable hunger for substances and felt quite woozy and faint. A hand appeared in front of him with a bowl of fruit and seaweed. Kerrian slowly started to eat with out thought. He felt the dizziness started to go away and he glanced up in surprise to see his teacher smiling at him for once. _Why is he nice to me now?_ He begin to wonder. 

"Over did it didn't you Shadow?" The old Aquitian said with amusement. He frowned when he saw the boy look at the water and his eyes misting in thought. "Shadow?" 

*~*~*~*~*  
Flash Back  
*~*~*~*~*  


Two little children were asleep in a dome chamber, they were both clothed in robes of the color gold. They both were sleeping next to each other. Things were peaceful until the dome started to shake hard, they both woke up in disoriented. 

"What's going on?" Little Calanta said in fear as she clutch a doll in the form of a boy with white wings. Her black ebony eyes shown with terror as she felt dirt slowly crumble from the ceiling. 

Little Kerrian quickly slid her closer to him and hugs her. "I don't know, but everything will be okay." He felt her head lean on his chest and he felt her relax. 

_*You always know what to say to me…Kerrian…*_ She projected to him as she snuggle against him. The walls shook again and they heard pounding against the dome door. "Me think they are trying to get in…" She whispered against his ear as she glanced over his shoulder at the door. 

Kerrian smiled softly at her. "Yeah guess they got scared and wanna come in too." He said with a cocky grin at Calanta. He earns the response that he was looking for when she giggled. 

"Is not…they probably worry…that we gone outside to play." She smiled in amusement and hugs her doll closer. _*Besides I am not scared anymore…because you are here..*_ Her voice sounded in his head and he felt his heart melt. 

Kerrian leans in closer and kisses her on the forehead. "You always know how to get to me Cal…you always have. Even when you surprise me by asking for a doll with wings." _*I never thought you would accept me for who I am…* _

_*I always accept you Kerrian. Besides I think your wings are cute. Me like tugging on them.*_ Her voice giggle in his head and he shook a finger in her face. 

"Why you…I get you for that Cal." In a matter of seconds both of them were running around chasing and being chase by the other. The pounding on the door continued on as people were yelling for the children to get out of there. For it was told on sensor that the dome was going to collapse in. 

"PRINCE KERRIAN!! PRINCESS CALANTA!!" The voice's screamed through the door, but the children didn't hear them. In a matter of seconds there was a loud ***CRACK*** and the room where the children play in flooded with water. 

"KERRIAN!!" Calanta screamed in fear as she was thrown back from him. 

Kerrian felt fear when he felt her hand slip from his as the water came crashing in. "CALANTA!!" His voice screamed over the roar of the water, but nothing was in sight. "CALANTA!!" He coughed as he swallowed water. He was never good at swimming and he felt himself sink into the water. _*CALANTA!!*_ His mind screamed as he felt darkness go around him. A flash of silver and pink fin came to his sight as he saw his love come closer. A hand shifted on his arm and he felt himself tugged into some sort of pod. 

A bright light came into his eyesight when he woke up. _*Am I dead?*_ He thought. 

_*No silly you aren't dead…*_ He heard a cheerful voice in his head, quickly he sat up and felt a headache come to his head. "Whoa take it easy there, Kerrian." 

Kerrian coughed a few times to clear his lungs and he felt the dizziness going away. "Cal?" He asked unsure, when his vision cleared and he finally saw her. "What happened?" He asked her in confusion, while noticing that her clothing were drenched and her hair was a mess. He knew that he didn't look good either, _*Man why did this day have to be watery?*_

Calanta replied in a humored tone. _*Because it is called swimming day.*_ He groaned at that and felt her hug him closely. "I lost me dolly…" She said sadly as she snuggled into him, he could feel that she was shivering from cold and slowly drew her near him. 

"Don't worry we get another one…" He lean forward and kissed her on the forehead. 

*~*~*~*~*  
Flash Ended  
*~*~*~*~*  


Kerrian jerked out of it when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Umm yes Tapal?" He asked in a respected tone. Quite embarrassed that he had been caught day dreaming about the past. 

"Are you alright?" The old man asked concern, he never seen so much feelings of sadness from anyone before. But from this youth he felt sadness raging with anger that was controlled for now. _Sad things that are happening to make an innocent so unbalanced._ He thought and remembered his life and sighed. _So many thing people do and what they must do to be a ranger. _

Kerrian felt his finger's shake a little and nodded his head. "Yes I am. May I please be excuse now Tapal?" He felt smothered under those piercing eyes of his mentor. Like he knew what he saw or thought, he never did like having other people knowing what he felt or saw. 

"Yes you may go. Rest for now Shadow." With that he watches as his protege bowed down with the Aquitian gestured and slowly walked away. _This one is going to need a lot of work then I thought._ He thought grimly for he knew that the Shadow Ranger was a ranger on a mission and that was to die. 

_Every road has its darkness, but can the light of a candle, light the way to destiny? I sure think so… After all every cloud has it's own silver lining. I am sure that my son has a silver lining and that he one-day w ill find her again. After all Ghosts, Angel, or spirits whatever you call us. We always watch over our love ones and care for them and pray for their safety. *~Marani, Queen of Vestine ~*_

*~*~*~*~*  
Planet: Aquitar   
Location: "Training Center"  
Time: 1990AD  
Scene: Simulation of training deck of Ranger Center. Five years since the defrosting of the Shadow.  
*~*~*~*~*  


A young boy of twelve sat on a rock in the training center of Aquitar. The training center wasn't a normal zone instead it was a private area where the ranger's of Aquitar were prepared to take up on new challenges. Most of the time the training groups was a meditation area to help out the ranger's to control they're mental abilities as well as their emotions. Most of the new recruits were being trained to take the place of their own parents after their parents pass the power onto them. Not to many people realized that the Aquitian rangers were mostly teenagers being trained. But only one thing was different they had a humanoid that was training with them and yet he wasn't an Aquitar ranger. But a renegade the youth usually spent time away from the rest of rangers. He felt that socializing was useless and pointless. He rather remains all by himself. It less reminded him of being near anyone else and feels anything anymore. 

_Oh Calanta…_He thought in a grim note. _I miss you so much…_ A few pair of eyes watched the young man with some interested and sadness. Who would every thought that this young man would grow up so handsome and sad? The eyes glance at each other and back at the child. 

_Don't worry my son you will find her once again._ The eyes seem to glow with love for the child that she couldn't hold anymore. _I promise._

The youth glanced up his green eyes glinted like majestic emerald gems as they grew with tears. "I will find you Calanta…I promise. " He whispered. His slowly felt himself fall asleep from exhaustion. The few days before, he had been training in harsh conditions in the canal's of Aquitar. His teacher Tapal, was absolutely amazed at his endurance of the harsh conditions that he was put through. Tapal never did like anyone that wasn't his own race. He pretty much put Kerrian in hell every living minute that he was near by. But Kerrian didn't care nothing could hurt him anymore since he lost his one true love his Calanta. 

"Who is Calanta?" He heard a voice ask him startling him out of his wits, but his face still remain neutral and calm. 

Kerrian turned around to see a youth at the age of ten with blonde and brown strip hair. "Hello Andros." He said calmly as he peered into sapphire eyes. 

Andros turned and glanced worriedly at the Shadow Ranger. "Shadow are you alright?" He asked uncertainly. _I hope he is alright every though he is such a loner._ The red ranger thought not realizing that he was also of the same state as the Shadow when he lost his sister. 

Kerrian never did talk much to people even Andros of KO-35 a visiting ranger that was being train as the new red ranger. He found it amusing that only this ranger would be so bold to question him on anything including his feelings when most of the people on Aquitar didn't dare approach him. "I am fine." He repeated automatically at the red ranger. _I am always fine. It doesn't matter that much. _

Andros gave him a disbelieving look. "Come one…Shadow…stop hiding." It was really funny that these two little children had something in common. They lost everything in their lives that meant anything to them. There parents in a war that was fought and lost and in their mission to find those that they had lost. Andros that is trying to find his sister and Kerrian try who was on the same goal, which is trying to find his Angel. 

Shadow sighed at Andros. "Andros…I am not hiding. I just do not wish to talk about her." He rolled his eyes mentally at himself. _Oh great…wait a go Kerrian now he is going to bombard you with excess questions now._ He thought sarcastically at himself. He glances at the pond of water near by him and slowly got up and walked toward it. Memories of what happen when he was seven came back to him in painful transactions. _How could I let you disappear on me Calanta? _ He thought soulfully. 

The red ranger walked behind the Shadow Ranger concern. He never had seen the Shadow every this badly down. Sometimes he felt that this lone ranger would one day end his life from all of his sadness. _Reminds me..of me._ Andros thought wearily, but there was one difference in his story. He had Zhane the only person in his life that every kept him alive and made him feel alive after being left all alone in this cruel twist of fate. "You can always talk to me Shadow." Andros said quietly after the young man, who was perched on a rock in the pond looking down into the murky depths at his own reflection. No one could tell that he had been injured badly. A ruby gemstone was around the boy's neck with a golden chain and he thoughtfully glanced up at the red ranger. 

"Thank you…for your concern." He said in a polite way. "Andros could you please let me have sometime alone…I need to think." Kerrian said quietly. 

Andros sighed. "You are always alone Kerrian sometimes I worry about what you might do to yourself if there was no one around." _I don't wanna lose another person._ He thought grimly. 

Kerrian's green eyes seem to flash. "You won't lose me Andros." He said quietly as he went back staring at the waters. 

The red ranger blinked in surprised but didn't ask anything more. He could wait until the Shadow was ready to talk. Maybe then the Shadow would tell him who this Calanta was. He then slowly got up and headed out of the training area. He said in a voice. "Open doors Maddy." A door of silver appeared in the middle of the grounds and it open as the red ranger got close to it. On the other side of the door was a hallway with people rushing past it in a busy fashion. "I got to hand it to Cestro he sure know how to design a high tech simu-deck. " Andros mutters as he went out to find his best friend Zhane. Hopefully the silver ranger didn't get in trouble in the kitchen again. After all everyone knew what a bad cook he was. 

Kerrian was still glancing at the waters staring into it restlessly. He then started to watch the water shift a little and he felt his mind clouded. 

*~*~*~*~*  
"Dream State"  
*~*~*~*~*  


"You know Kerrian I always love you." He saw a little girl talking to her shadow in a morning light. Her eyes were ebony and dark with mischief and her long hair glisten. "You know sometimes I wish Daddy didn't beat mommy up." Her eyes misted. "You only one who knows what Daddy do Kerrian." She walked toward the wall and touches her Shadow. 

"CASSANDRA CHAN!! GETS YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!!!" A male voice seems to yell inside the house in anger. 

"Uh oh…daddy is mad…I hope he doesn't slap me like yesterday." The girl said gloomy as she rubs the place on her cheek was a red handprint, which seem to mar her beauty. "I know you protect me Kerrian…you always do." She then finishes hugging her shadow when another yelled came out. 

A woman's high pitch cries seem to echo from the house where the yelling came from. "No… Erik I didn't spend any money on myself. I just wanted to give Cassie a doll." The voice seems to say. 

"You little bleep!!(censor)" A sound of hand meeting flesh was heard. "How dare you spend money on a child that doesn't have our true blood? How dare you not born me a child that was a boy?" The male seems to be yelling inside as another smack was heard. 

The woman's voice seemed to say in a sob. "Erik...she's still our child!!" 

"Christine that little hellion is not my child and I don't give a bleep (censor) about it. Even if she is adopted or not. She is not mine!!" He said with a thunder in the house. 

The little girl cautiously walked into the house. "Daddy? Mommy?" She asked cautiously. 

Christine saw her little girl and quickly rushed to her. "Don't worry Cassie just go out and play." 

Cassie saw her father walked toward her with anger in his eyes ad she felt a slap on her face. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked at her father. "You little bleep!!(censor) You are not my daughter!!" His then smash his fist into her face and all Cassie could see was nothing but blood and darkness. As she blacked out she whispered out a name. "Kerrian….." Then fainted. 

Christine felt anger in her and slashes her nails across her husband face. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY LITTLE GIRL!!" She quickly grabs the phone and dial 911 and the police in a matter of minutes the police came and arrested the man and the woman. 

"Cassie…Cassie…" Christine sobs out in a soft voice as she was being taken away. The little girl didn't hear anything at all, she was isolated in ICU for immediate treatment of fractures and lacerations all over her body from previous beatings. 

*~*~*~*~*  
"Dream State Ended"  
*~*~*~*~*  


Kerrian felt himself tremble by what he just saw. "Could it be a dream?" He thought in confusion. "But it felt so real…" He thought. He slowly raised his hand up to face and felt pain stem through him when he touches his skin. Peering into the water, he saw an ugly red handprint there. Gasping in surprised and looking around wildly while taking deep breathes from hyperventilating. _I find you Calanta..I find you. _He then frowned as a nagging thought came to his mind and cleared. "Cassandra…Cassie…" He whispered in thought as his mind drifted at the unfamiliar name that he heard the two adults say to his beloved. 

_Star's only burn bright and have fire to them only because of one thing. That is hope! People always ask me why does the star burn bright and never die? The truth is star's die and they give up their lives for others that they love. People call me Starfire I guess that was the name I was born with from their point of view. Either a nickname or what they truly see in me. People have questions of whether or not it is false that I am nothing but dust particles and atoms. I don't know perhaps I am, perhaps I am not. I just know that I am what I am. Love can conquer all if you believe. Just remember true love always has obstacles to get over. For if not how can you be so sure that it is unconditional love? After all people always say that it is your life to decide on what you want for yourself. I say that destiny has no say and that we make our own destiny. After all I made my choice when I decided to live and not die in the pool of water, because of my choice I was able to find my soul mate… *~Starfire, Mistress of the Northernlight's, and the Lady of Chaos~* (This is not a ego trip it is a lesson to those of you that need it. Sure I am not part of the story. But I am the one that is trying to teach a lesson so might as well say things from my own mouth for once and stop hiding behind my characters. Can you guess my message? Hopefully you do…after all you can always e-mail me to ask. =^^=)_   
  



End file.
